Bloody Roar I: A Promise Broken
by Tiger5913
Summary: A promise was made between Uriko and Kenji when they were children, but can it really be kept and not be broken even by unwanted circumstances...?
1. Default Chapter

4/1/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Kenji, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft, not me

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar I: A Promise Broken, An Uncertain Fate

She's gone.

She's really gone. My first and only best friend.

I can't believe it. I knew she'd get out of here someday, but… we promised to escape together… Yet I'm left behind.

Why? Why did you go, Riko? I thought we promised that we both would run away at the same time… so that we can still be together after escaping…

Did… did you break the promise…? I don't want to think you did it on purpose though… I'm sure you had a good reason… or at least, I hope so.

*****

I forgot something.

OK, I don't remember how long it's been since I was last awake, but now that I'm up again… I know that I forgot something…

I'm home again. I'm so happy about that. I hate Tylon. I hate what they did to me and the other people trapped there.

Three people helped me escape. My mom, my almost-sister Alice, and I think that I also saw a man wearing a blue top and green pants help Mom and Sister fend off the Tylon guards. 

I'm so glad to leave that 'ellhole. But… I have a feeling that I should go back for something… Something that I forgot about…

What is it? What did I forget?

…Or is it a _who_?

*****

_I'm alone now… all alone…_

Half-closed eyelids allowed partial view to be in sight; puffy light brown pupils looked up to glance at the high window in the room, the only view to the outside world. Thick black iron bars etched themselves vertically from the bottom of the windowsill to the top, blocking access both ways, in and out. The small itchy eyes blinked and peered at the dark night sky, seeing the gray-black clouds bobbing around almost merrily, the opposite of how he was feeling.

Head of ebony-black hair, the young child unwrapped his arms from his shoulders and placed his soft-palmed hands onto the chilly ground, crawling foreword and going over to the window. He arose upon reaching it, and stood on his tiptoes to try and get a better view. Breathing in the cold oxygen from outside, he inhaled it willingly, glad that it wasn't stuffy, musky air like inside the quiet environment.

It hadn't always been quiet. A few hours ago, a raid had occurred, brought by a rebellious group of beings called zoanthropes. They had broken into the place, and attempted to rescue the people who were captives and prisoners, but had only succeeded in getting a small percent out. The boy wasn't one of the fortunate people who got to escape.

He sighed a bit quivery as his figure began to shiver at the strong gust of wind that blown in, looking past his thin attire and coming into contact with his bare skin. His hands went to grip the sides of the white pajama-like robe and bring them toward the middle, gritting his teeth as the breeze picked up even more. Stubbornly, he stayed standing by the window and kept his eyes on the little view that he had of the outside.

_I miss you…_ came the forlorn thought as the pair of brown irises caught the sight of a particularly noticeable star in the sky, reveling in the sparkle that was in it, appearing to twinkle at him. _Riko… why did you have to go…?_

On the opposite side of the city, another child was watching the same star, allowing small wistful tears to trickle down her tender cheek. _Kenji… I'm sorry… Mom says that it's not a good idea to go back right now… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to leave you behind…_

The bright star in both of their views, the two of them wondered in unison, _Will we ever see each other again?_

*****

****

Five years later…

Running, tailing, chasing.

As the target ran out of sight, she sighed but continued darting down the trail; ending up in an alleyway, she stopped to catch her breath.

_This is a dead end… Where is he?_ A look of slight bewilderment flickered over the girl's expression as her chocolate brown eyes quickly scanned the area.

The sudden voice cut through the silent night air, startling her; "As summer bugs fly into fire."

She whirled around immediately to confront the newcomer. _Is that **him**??_

Crouched down in a dark corner of the alley, she shivered slightly as two cold eyes caught her gaze and held onto it. Cautiously, she bravely took a few steps foreword, leisurely approaching the figure. At her new position, she could make out his dimmed features of cool brown irises and the bangs of his dark black hair tinted with blue bobbing over his forehead. His attire of a skin-tight yellow ninja gi traced the muscles on his chest and legs, while his biceps were bared by the absence of sleeves. Black tabi encased his feet and a long blood red scarf encircled his neck, one end of it flapping swiftly in the wind.

Noting his attractive features, Uriko Nonomura couldn't help saying, "Oh, how corny! You're too young and handsome to talk like that!"

A sense of familiarity irked at the ninja upon sighting her slender form. Something nagged him inwardly as if telling him that he should know her; baffled, he irritably brushed away the feeling.

"Don't waste your breath." Kenji Ohgami murmured in a low tone of voice as he arose and wordlessly challenged her to battle.

****

The End

Author's Note: The ending was a bit abrupt, huh? I just couldn't help but write a Bloody Roar I fic, since that's the only one I hadn't tried yet, teehee. =) I know that the first-person perspectives might have sounded rather mature for a couple of nine-year-olds, but hey, this is Kenji and Uriko we're talking about here. I think if I went through all the shit that they did, and have to grow up so quickly, I'd probably start speaking like a college professor or something. This story does occur in my twisted plot line, and is kind of the prologue to my series, since Uriko and Kenji are only nine and in the BR1 timeline. How did I do? Please leave a review/feedback if you have the time and keep an eye out for MSTings and more Bloody Roar II Bloopers!

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


	2. Bloody Roar I: A Childhood Regained

6/19/01

6/19/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Mitsuko, Uriko, etc. belong to Hudson Soft

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-IV, and my readers, especially PokeDigi, Xion, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, StarryPeach, and Niteflite.

****

Bloody Roar I: A Childhood Regained

By Tiger5913

"Mom… they hurt me."

The words of a young forlorn kid, the first sentence that she had uttered in weeks made the tall maternal figure's face fall and her heart wrench in pain. Her daughter's expression was blank, emotionless, as if she didn't think anymore, her mind too full to function normally. She gazed into the eyes of her child, saddened by the hurt in her small light brown irises, and a fear suddenly occurred to her: what if she never recovered from the traumatizing event?

_"They hurt me…"_

Abducted at the age of eight to be put into usage for a greedy cause, used by a merciless company with a black-hearted boss. The child remembered the long cold nights confined in a miniscule cell room, although thankfully she wasn't alone at those times. In the midst of all the horrors she had gone through, there was one shred of light that was peeping out of the darkness. Just a single part of the experience was pleasurable, amongst all the other things she had endured.

She was presently nine, but only two weeks had passed since her birth date, and a mere couple of days since her escape. The concern her mother had never ceased, worrying for her mental state of mind, wondering if she could ever retain a normal childhood. Nine-year-olds fretted over friends, toys, and whether or not the opposite sex had cooties. But instead, this young girl's mind had been filled with thoughts of combating techniques and how to attain victory from a battle.

The mother hoped for a sign that her beloved offspring would be normal someday. Before the encounter, the child was cheerful, a bright smile plastered over her face as she pranced around joyously. She had no acknowledgement or contact with the evil parts of the world, of their society, until the company changed everything. Since the night that the nine-year-old had returned home, she had been murmuring one word over and over: "Kenji". This baffled her mother, for she remembered that her daughter's preschool friend Kenji had moved away.

"Mom… we have to go back."

That sentence was spoken by the youth the very next day after her heart breaking words the sundown before.

Her immediate response was to wonder why, why her daughter would ever want to set her eyes on that dreaded place, where she had lost so much. The chance of growing up as an average girl, not knowing anything about her special blood, her hidden ability. The loss of her innocence so early suddenly opened up numerous new paths to the girl, exposing her to situations that she couldn't possibly be ready to face yet.

"Mom… I left Kenji behind."

_What is she talking about?_ The woman pondered silently. Kenji had been out of her child's life for years; why she would all of a sudden remember now made no sense.

Day after day she watched as her offspring slowly submitted into a normal routine, going back to school, playing at friends' houses, and the like. She waited patiently for a sign assuring her that the girl would be all right again, that the brink of childhood would return to her grasp. After all, her daughter truly was too mature mentally for her age, thinking about things that she shouldn't for years to come.

"Mom… I wish my best friend was my boyfriend."

_A love interest?_ She was so young… yet then again, so mature in another sense, forced to leave the secluded world of being naïve. But… where did this sudden best friend figure come from? She had many male friends, but never spoke of one in particular. Still… could this be the sign…?

"Mom…" her daughter continued to speak.

Glancing at the doe-like face, wishing that it was still aligned with innocence, she quirked an eyebrow when she noticed something. This time, the kid's bright brown eyes sparkled with something different… the sprite of life, its form small but flaring up so that I caught the attention of others. Had joy returned to inhibit the child's body? Was it time for her to start recovering?

Mitsuko Nonomura gazed at her intently. "Yes, daughter? What is it?"

A smile formed over her soft pink lips, then she spoke with a premature tone tinting her voice, "My best friend is a nice boy."

"Oh?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Uriko Nonomura piped, "Not all boys have cooties."

*****

I miss Kenji.

I'll never forget what happened at that creepy place Tylon. Those meanies hurting me and stuff. I don't really remember all the things that they made me do, but I think I fought against lots of people, and hurt them. Hurting people is bad, my Mom told me before, so I try not to do it because I don't want to hurt people and be bad. I wanna be a good girl.

Mom won't let me go back. I told her that I left Kenji behind and that I needed to go back and get him, but she just gives me a funny look. I really wanna see him again; it feels like one million billion years since I saw him last, and I think that I was still eight years old too. I think I like him the way that makes girls and guys at school yell "Cooties!" at each other, but oh well, I don't care. Kenji doesn't have cooties 'cause he doesn't act like a stupid dumb-dumb and make fun of girls and throw rocks at us.

I wonder how he's doing? Is he still okay? Will he get out too? I feel bad for forgetting about him, but I can't go back alone without Mom… I gotta convince her to take me back.

I miss talking to Kenji. Mom says I can't tell anyone about stinky smelly Tylon because no one would understand, but I bet I could talk to Kenji about it like we used to when I was still there. I miss giving him hugs too, and if I could right now I'd kiss him too! Kissing isn't yucky like the way the girls at school say it, but I think they say that because they don't know how it feels.

I think if I told them that I'd be okay with Kenji being my boyfriend, they'll probably scream or laugh at me. Girls and boys are supposed to think that they have cooties and germs and stuff. That's so stupid… They all act like little kids. Why can't they be more like adults, the way Kenji and me used to act sometimes? I wonder how it feels to act like a kid again. I forgot, because I haven't acted like a kid in a long time.

My Mom says I lost something called "innocence". Whatever that is, she was crying about it when she told me that. I guess it's something important if Mom cried about it. What is it though? Can I get it back? If it'll make Mom happy then I want it back… I don't like seeing her sad because then it makes me sad…

Right now though, I just wanna see Kenji again…

****

The End

Author's Note: Fluffy fic! And this time, only hints of Keniko, hehehe. I'm so pissed off at Tylon for screwing Uriko and Kenji over, so I decided to write a fic about how Uriko slowly worked her way into recovery after her escape from Tylon. Because really, nine-year-olds are really supposed to be worrying about more little things, like cooties, best friends, how boring school is, and etc. Hang onto your innocence, because once you lose it, there's no going back.

****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
